Orell
Orell is a recurring character in the third season. He is played by Mackenzie Crook.Massive Comic-Con Casting Reveals He is a wildling and a Warg. Biography Season 3 While the massive host of the Free Folk marches out of Skirling Pass through the Frostfangs, Orell scouts the Fist of the First Men by warging into his pet eagle. He discovers dead "crows" - the result of the Battle of the Fist of the First Men."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Orell is among the party that reaches the Fist of the First Men alongside Jon Snow and Mance Rayder. Here they encounter the bloody aftermath of assault on the Night's Watch by the White Walkers and their army of undead Wights. Except for corpses of horses, there is no sign of any human corpses - which Orell had seen when he scouted ahead earlier by warging into his eagle."Walk of Punishment" While climbing the Wall, a crack within the ice causes an avalanche. Losing their footing, Orell yells to Tormund they must cut Jon and Ygritte's rope. Orell eventually cuts the rope, and Jon is able to swing Ygritte and himself to safety before it snaps."The Climb" When a horse breeder is chased by the wildling party, consisting of Ygritte, Tormund, Jon Snow and others, they manage to successfully capture the man. As Tormund is about to murder the breeder, Orell intervenes and says that the "crow" should do it. Jon walks forward and presses his sword against the man's jugular, but stops the murder and shoves him away, only to be shot by Ygritte. Orell shouts and claims that Jon always was a "crow" and a battle ensues. After a few moments of sword fighting, Jon shoves his sword into Orell's chest and whispers "You were right all along", before pulling it out and leaving Orell on the ground to die. Orell manages to cheat death, however, warging into the mind of his eagle with his dying breath. As Jon stands over Orell's dead human body, Orell's consciousness controlling the eagle's body attempts to exact revenge by clawing at Jon's face with his beak and talons, but Jon is able to fight him off."The Rains of Castamere (episode)" Appearances Image gallery OrellS3.jpg|Orell in Season 3 OrellWarg.jpg|Orell while warging Rain_of_castamere_orell.png|Orell is killed by Jon Snow In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Orell is a wildling raider in the same band as Ygritte. He has an affinity for animals including his pet eagle. Orell is killed in the confrontation with Qhorin Halfhand's scouting party, during which Orell is inhabiting his eagle. A portion of Orell's consciousness remains within the eagle, and develops a deep hatred of Jon. The eagle then aids Rattleshirt in tracking and capturing Jon and Qhorin. The eagle then attacks Jon, scarring him. References See also * Orell at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Free Folk Category:Characters from beyond the Wall Category:Status: Dead Category:Wargs Category:Recurring Characters